


Dancin' and Drinkin'

by TheoDoes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, Happy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Language, a nice little date night, after the end of world thing, very minimal tho so not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoDoes/pseuds/TheoDoes
Summary: Crowley's coming over to quick hang with Aziraphale. There's a little dancing, and a little bit of confessing to just end the night on a happy note.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dancin' and Drinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all other readers of my other works, but I got back into Good Omens and I don't mind it really.

It was closing time. Aziraphale just switched the sign to 'closed' and drew the window curtains. He turned, looking at his almost-new store. This was his own little heaven with however many decades or centuries to spend in here, or however long he decides to keep it open. He headed back to his desk as he heard the phone. He picked up, "I'm sorry but we just closed. Come back at--"

"Angel, it's me. I'm coming over," Crowley said quickly. He hung up and Aziraphale stood there, processing. 'That's quite polite of him.' He looked down at himself, brushing off his vest and double-checking the clock nearby.

Ever since the avoiding-the-end-of-the-world happened just shy of a week ago, Crowley has been roaming around London or in his own apartment. Aziraphale wasn't too sure himself, but it was a relief to hear his voice again. During the wait, he tidied up the place, making books weren't sticking out too far from shelves, and decided to bring out a couple of drinking glasses. Crowley was definitely drinking (how much and what is something God may only know) and it didn't hurt to celebrate with him.

Crowley arrived and popped in behind Aziraphale. "Good...HEAven's sake, Crowley. You scared me," the angel called out, turning to him.

Crowley smirked and lifted up a bag. He opened it at the table near the comfy ass couch, pulling out drinks, a tray of what could only be food, and one single ponytail holder. His smile stayed as he showed his friend. "Ta da. Real magic, Angel." He tied up his hair behind him and snickered.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, going to him, "It's nice to see..." Azira peeked over. "Are those...you shouldn't have. How?"

"Crepes won't hurt, right? If they're not good enough for you, I can pop up some other stuff for you," Crowley fixed his glasses, putting the bag down.

"No! No.. It's perfect," Angel smiled more. "Sit. I'll pour us...the drinks," he checked the bottles. They're old as hell but fuck it; the war was behind them and it's not like they can't sober up or summon another bottle. Aziraphale poured some wine and miracles some plates to eat off of.

Crowley was sweet, but Aziraphale was still afraid to mention any kind of word to him. Only if he knew of his intentions. Was it "thanks for saving my ass", "thanks for not letting me be down with the other demons", or "I can't imagine being away from you and doing things like this with you, so we avoid everything else to eat and drink and laugh with no one to tell us otherwise"? This was both of their doings. They agreed from the beginning and they were glad they stuck to it to the end (the aftermath of "the end"). "Are you going to try any of the food?"

The demon plopped down on the couch, shaking his head confidently as he sipped from his glass, "Iz all for you, Angel."

Aziraphale slipped in a smile before sitting across from him on a chair, groaning as usually at the food. "This is scrumptious, dear. However did you get this?"

"I...tried to make it myself. You could say that's why I've been away, but I asked a few people I know. I got people down here," he shrugged it off so nonchalantly. "Plus, I'd like to treat you. It's the most I can do."

Azira blushed. Goddammit yeah, he blushed. He ate, swallowed, "I can do things for you too, dear. You're starting to treat me like a... _dare I say,_ boyfriend."

"...And what's wrong with that? I'm just showing my appreciation," Crowley mumbled, shrinking into the couch. They both nodded and smiled.

*******

Music played in the shop, the lights only on in the back of the store. Aziraphale was tapping his foot as Crowley was holding his glass in his hand that had almost spilt a few times in the past 30 minutes. They were flushed and giggling, just a couple of drunk souls enjoying each other's companies. "You know, I don't think Hamlet was too bad, but it...," he paused to stifle a burp, "you would've had a better time with it. You basically took a holiday."  
"I did not okay. You were basically just flaunting your stuff. Such a pity when he passed away. Do you remember what happened? Did he even have a service?"

"Angel, dear, darling... All I remember was the stars above me," he sighed. "Then I fell asleep and didn't wake up for another...some odd years."

Aziraphale got up and went to his friend, giggling, "I need to take that drink away from you. Why don't you sober up, it's getting late."

"noooo....." Crowley quietly whined, putting out his glass away and back from Azira. "You should dance with me. Let's have some fun," he waved his hand, putting the glass down on a table somewhere away from the space already established.

The angel chuckled, biting on his lip, "You know I don't dance well, dear."

"Sure, you can! How would I know?!

"Uh...yeah---- CROWLEY!"

Crowley, the one that Aziraphale is currently hanging onto with dear life with, is swaying and swinging around in a circle. Azira tries to catch up as much as he can, laughing slowly filling the room and Crowley calmed down. If he wasn't careful, they would've been on the floor in pain. Doesn't matter to the demon, he'd probably still be in his own world.

Aziraphale reached down and held onto his partner's waist while trying to stop his dizziness. Their circles were turned down and the song changed to a much slower tempo. They both clasped their hands together and Crowley's other hand laid comfortably in the nook of Azira's bent arm. This was better: slow dancing; it's slow and it's somehow still counted as dancing.

Aziraphale felt his cheeks warm up again, probably after the adrenaline rush and excitement just moments ago. When he looked up, he met Crowley's warm smile, his glasses off in the process. It's been a while since he's seen him this bare. Hair up, glasses off, a smile as big as the galaxy, and music that he wasn't whining about. They locked eyes for a quick moment before they both leaned in, kissing each other quickly before pulling away and stopping.

"I-I didn't... I shouldn't... I didn't _mean to_ ," Crowley muttered, his eyes becoming more and more divergent of his angel's.

All Aziraphale did was shake his head, reaching up and hugging Crowley's neck, pulling him down into a snug hug. He closed his eyes and his demon did the same, swaying a little as the music continued.

Azira mumbled, "Don't be sorry... It's-It's about time, huh?"

"Yeah," Crowley smiled a little, looking down at the floor, "I guess it's been. I'm assuming you are even in the slightest interested?" Angel nodded in reply, squeezing him tighter.

"Don't let go, not right now."

"I won't, Angel. I won't."


End file.
